Levy's Wedding Day
by gruviashallbecanon
Summary: Levy McGarden of Fairy Tail's wedding fanfiction. Tried to make it emotional. Enjoy. -Gale


**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. If I did, this might be canon.**

* * *

><p>Levy stood in the dressing room, spinning in her white gown. She giggled at the sight of it swishing down to her feet. Lucy, in the back of the room smiled.<p>

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Levy-chan?" Lucy asked, sensing the bride's nervousness.

Levy sighed, "Maids of honor aren't supposed to make me doubt this! Besides, I need to let him go."

"But is marrying _him_ going to make it better?"

"Lu-chan, I need to, alright?" Levy yelled.

Erza came walking in. "Levy, we're starting. Are you ready?"

Levy nodded and walked out the door to find Jet and Droy in matching tuxes. They were fighting over who got to walk down the aisle with Levy, so she said they could both do it.

As the wedding party neared the altar, Jet turned to Levy, "You're going to be okay." Levy forced a smile as the wedding march began.

Levy walked down the aisle covered in pink petals. Her dress brought oohs and aahs from the spectators, and Levy reminisced on her years at Fairy Tail as she saw her grown friends. Levy giggled when she saw Gray and Juvia Fullbuster trying to calm down their navy-haired kids, little troublemakers named Ultear, Meredy, and Natsu (long story including a burnt house, blackmail, and 3,000 dollars). The original Natsu and Happy sat joyfully wiping tears (or in Natsu's case, flames) from their eyes. Carla shook her head at Happy's spectacle as Wendy grinned ear to ear.

But before Levy could continue flashbacking, she was at the altar and Jet and Droy gave her hands to his. Jackson smiled, and Master Makorav began the ceremony.

Levy looked into Jackson's eyes as Master Makorav talked. When the time for objections came, no one did, and Levy was relieved, but slightly sad. This was really happening.

"Jackson Skipper, do you take Levy McGarden to be your lawfully wedded wife til death do you part?" Master Makorav began.

"I do," Jackson stated and then he smiled warmly at her. But Levy felt something strange.

"Levy McGarden, do you take Jackson Skipper to be your lawfully wedded husband til death do you part?" Master Makorav continued.

Except for a "get on with it!" from a bored Natsu, the cathedral was silent.

"I-"

* * *

><p>A big explosion took everyone's attention to the bust down door, where a man was walking in. He wore a tuxedo and his face was studded with piercings. His black mane swayed as he made his way up to the altar.<p>

"Gajeel!" Levy cried. But then her face changed. "Where the hell were you? Two years ago you went missing and I was told you were dead! What are you doing here now? And on my wedding day! You jerk!"

"Oh, is that was this is?" Gajeel Redfox wondered.

Everyone was flabbergasted. But then Natsu screamed, "Gajeel! Fight me!" and the tension was broken. Guild members swarmed the missing dragon slayer and it took forever to finally get everyone calm and back to their seats.

Gajeel looked around. "So, shrimp, I don't know who this dude is, but I have a question for you. Will you marry me?" He asked it so nonchalantly and pulled a round piece of iron from his back pocket.

Jackson turned to Gajeel, "So you're Gajeel. Do you know how much you broke her heart? Then you come waltzing in here asking her to marry you on her WEDDING DAY to ME!"

Gajeel punched Jackson to the wall with his iron hand.

Levy exploded. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR 2 YEARS, DEAD! AND THEN YOU ASK ME TO MARRY YOU, LIKE THAT! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? DON'T YOU THINK I WAS WORRIED? DON'T YOU THINK IVE BEEN TRYING TO MOVE ON? AND YOU HAVE SOME NERVE TO PUNCH MY FIANCE ACROSS THE ROOM AND PROPOSE WITH A PIECE OF IRON YOU TOOK A BITE OUT OF!"

"So," Gajeel prompted, trying to get a straight forward answer.

"SO…SO….SO!" Levy screamed. "OF COURSE!"

Gajeel grabbed the blue-haired girl and swung her in the air. Gajeel slipped the ring on her finger as the crowd cheered in joy. "Get on with it, Gramps. I've been waiting 2 years!"

Master Makorav, mildly interested in the whole affair, started the vows. "Do you… Actually, we've all been waiting for two years, so lets make this fast. Gajeel, do you take Levy to be your wife?"

Gajeel through his hands in the air. "What do you think?"

Master Makorav sighed and continued, "And Levy, do you take this hare- brained, no-good, steel-eating dragon slayer to be your husband?"

"I do!" Levy said, beaming as her dream came true.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. Now kiss."

They did, and Levy never felt surer of anything in her whole entire life. Everyone bawled as she turned to the crowd as Mrs. Gajeel Redfox. And it was wonderful.

At the reception hall, the party was in full swing. "Blech," Gajeel said. "This iron tastes horrible."

Levy sighed. "That's because it's real food."

The time came for the flower toss, and all the Fairy Tail maidens gathered in a circle. Levy threw her bouquet and it sailed towards Lu-chan. Lucy was about to catch it, when Erza, in full Flight Armor, snatched the flowers at the last moment.

"Haha," Erza gloated. "I win." Jellal, over at the side, started looking around nervously and coughing.

Then Evergreen ran over and grabbed the flowers out of Erza's hands. "Its not manly to steal a wedding bouquet!" Elfman yelled.

"Oh yeah?" Evergreen replied. The two started fighting, and naturally, the rest of the guild was fighting too.

Gajeel wrapped his arms around her, and the two gazed at the guild, happily. Levy smiled. Life could be perfect after all.

* * *

><p>"I-"<p>

Jackson looked to her, concerned. Levy's eyes welled up, and her hand went to her mouth.

"I- I can't," she stated, and sprinted out the back door.

Levy ran through Magnolia tripping over her ripped and tattered, once beautiful, gown. When she finally got to the cemetery, she knew exactly where to go. Levy had been there so many times she knew it by heart.

Levy approached the tombstone, and tumbled onto the ground. The rain began to pour. Levy sighed. _If you were here, you'd be blaming Juvia for this right abut now._

Levy placed her torn bouquet next to the grave and placed her small hand over the lettering.

_XXXX-XXXX_

_Gajeel Redfox_

"I love you," Levy whispered.


End file.
